


Kelpie

by Theodoresky



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodoresky/pseuds/Theodoresky
Summary: 美好都是卡配罗，OOC都是我的锅。





	Kelpie

左膝盖在隐隐作痛，克里斯烦躁的翻一个身，到巴西的第一天有点失眠，他本来以为自己已经习惯了飞来飞去参加比赛的日子。  
的确，以前的他可以在任何一个城市的床上飞速的入睡，也许是因为这一次膝盖伤势让他的巴西之行充满了忧虑。他现在29岁，是作为一个球员的最好年纪，他不再是渴望证明自己的孩子，他要大力神杯，只是要，作为世界最佳的球员的他要。  
伊莲娜没有来巴西陪他，她有自己的工作要做，而且现在是世界杯期间。  
世界杯期间——这个五个字能解释很多隐晦的不能说出口的隐秘，克里斯平躺在床上，看着天花板，他决定不再继续躺着浪费时间。  
他没有和他的队友们住在度假村——巴西方给他们准备的休息训练的地方，而是选择了巴西利亚的高级酒店。这让他的教练颇有微词，但是因为是他，所以并没有阻拦。  
虽然四周不必被国家队友和教练们环绕能够获得一点自由呼吸的空间，但是同样的度假酒店带有的清场服务他也无法享受，克里斯换上泳裤到顶层游泳池的时候，游泳池里面还有人在。  
凌晨三点巴西利亚的月光下，少年的脊背像是银鳕鱼，他游近泳池的这一端，一只湿拉拉的手搭在泳池的台子上，借力把身体撑出水面，白的近乎于反光的皮肤上簌簌的滚落水珠，一头毛绒绒的卷发完全湿透了，少年蛮不在意的一手把黏在额头的刘海向后一撸，露出光洁的额头来。  
然后他看见了克里斯。  
克里斯没有想到这个点的游泳池还会有人，虽然他享受被众人包围，但是不包括现在。  
“你是不属于巴西的那个罗纳尔多！”少年惊喜的说。  
克里斯只能尴尬的笑笑，他成名已久，但是还是不能摆脱另外两个罗纳尔多阴影，尤其是巴西人的面前。如果被人和他这么说话，他即使不把生气表现在脸上，多少也会有些不服输的气恼，可能是现在终于成熟了这么一点，又或是巴西利亚的晚凌晨的冷风冲淡了他心里的傲气——虽不至于让他变得心平气和但是多少让他发不出脾气，尤其是少年人好看的像是一幅油画，柔韧的身体带着青涩的肌肉线条浸在水里，月光照着他洁白的侧脸，他双手平放在下巴之下，歪着头看着克里斯。  
“对，也是现在唯一的罗纳尔多。”克里斯带着点恶意的说，果不其然看见少年露出一个气恼的表情，上半身也滑进水里，只留一个湿漉漉的脑袋在水的外面。  
“即使我们现在场上没有罗纳尔多，葡萄牙也依旧不可能拿到大力神杯，”少年把自己埋进水里面吐了几个泡泡，后面的话含糊不清，“没有欧洲球队能够征服巴西的土地，上帝永远保佑着巴西！”  
“可不一定，且不说葡萄牙有我，德国队也是来势汹汹，还有荷兰的橙衣军团。”克里斯在泳池边的拉伸，看着少年一脚踹在泳池壁上游出去好远，“即使欧洲球队不行，也还有阿根廷。”  
少年游泳的身姿很好看，也游的很快，他不一会儿就游到了对面，远远的朝克里斯吼：“巴西是最强的！”  
放在平日里克里斯不会再多说什么，场上的比分是靠人踢出来的，和场外的人解释的每一句都是多余。但是，他今天就是和这个同样半夜睡不着的少年较上劲：“你又没上场你怎么知道？就我的感觉，巴西一定不是最强的。”  
少年气恼的拍了拍水面，像是一只瞎扑腾的鸭子，“即使我上不了场，我就是知道！”，他的眼眶没有红，声音却哽了，“我就是知道。”  
克里斯下水，泼了几把水在身上适应水温，“你也踢球？”  
这是一句废话，桑巴足球的国家有哪个男孩子不会踢球的，即使贫民窟的男孩子也会用废报纸破橡胶做一个球来踢着玩。那个男孩子却回答的很认真：“我踢中场，在圣保罗青训。”  
克里斯有点意外，却不在意的点点头，一只手攀住水池壁，像是箭一样的射出去，他的左腿不方便用力，游的也不快。水温有点凉，倒是抚慰了他浮躁的心绪，他游了几个来回，听见另一重水声在身边响起，克里斯间或的向旁边瞥了一眼，那个少年游的和他差不多频率，大约是刚刚被他说的有点不高兴，微微嘟着嘴巴，配合着他蛙泳的姿势，倒是像一只不是太高兴的小青蛙。  
克里斯悄悄加快了游泳的速度，企图甩开这只小青蛙，但是少年也是铆足了劲和他比赛，倒是跟的紧紧的。克里斯多少还顾忌着左腿的炎症，几圈之后，趁着左腿尚未察觉出疼痛和疲惫感率先停下来，倒是没有想到小青蛙已经追上了他，几乎与他同时间碰到泳池壁。  
克里斯抹了一把脸上的水，摘掉游泳眼镜，这是无边泳池，溅起的水花看上去就是直直的飞下楼，薄薄一层的玻璃壁的外面就是夜色深沉的巴西利亚。少年也破开水面，他没有带泳镜，像是一只小猫似的在脸上胡乱抹了几下，“巴西是最棒的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺快被气笑了，这个小家伙追着他游了那么长一段就是为了和他说这么一句，是看不起他还是太看得起他，“那等你进了巴西国家队的时候再来和我讨论吧。”  
少年人体力很好，长距离游泳不见喘气声，胸膛起伏也小，嘴巴还坏的很：“等到我进国家队的时候你都该退役了吧。”  
“那你也得进的了。”克里斯反唇相讥，看着对方的脸像是充气一般慢慢鼓起来心情大好，“你叫什么？以后等你进了巴西国家队，要是我想不起来你的样子，我还能凭着名字回忆回忆。”  
这句话说的纯粹是逗小孩，谁知道那个小孩倒是认真：“我是KAKA，就只是KAKA。”  
“CACA？”  
“是KAKA。”少年用沾了水的手指在夜空中划出四个字母的样式，“K-A-K-A。请你记住这个名字。”  
克里斯无所谓的笑一笑，心想年轻真好，还有大把大把的时间可以做梦，直到梦破碎的像是从这里溅起的水花，“好的，KAKA，我很期待你登陆欧洲的那一天，不过如果不想错过明天的比赛的话，我建议小孩子还是早点上床睡觉比较好。”


End file.
